One day not too boring
by kaishi-san
Summary: Despues de una mision, Akamaru queda herido y el Inuzuka decide pasear para poder perder el tiempo, con solo un regalo que decidio hacer a su sensei despues de la perdida de su esposo, quedo enamorandose de sierta rubia.


Era una mañana soleada, el Inuzuka estaba completamente aburrido, ya que su fiel compañero Akamaru estaba en el hospital después de una dura misión con su equipo, lo peor era que no estaría completamente curado hasta las próximas semanas. El no sabía como poder pasar estas dos semanas sin Akamaru.

Caminaba sin destino por Konoha, miraba todo a su alrededor, Tenten y Neji entrenando, Shikamaru con Temari hablando de cosas de la academia,

Kiba: ese tío se trae algo entre manos-pensó divertido, siguió caminando, miro a Hinata intentando de hablar con Naruto, pero los nervios la asechaban. Sigue caminando, ve al tal Sai dibujando y a Sakura rompiendo cosas con su fuerza sobrehumana, al parecer estaba celosa de Hinata, siguió caminando hasta que paro afrente de una florería.

Kiba: …a Kurenai-sensei le vendría bien un ramo de flores-se dijo a si mismo, pensando en lo triste que seguía su sensei después del fallecimiento de Asuma. El moreno entro a la florería, una campanita avisaba su entrada, una rubia le sonreía sin mírale.

Ino: bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka, se le ofrece algo…-su voz se opaco al abrir sus ojos, se podría esperar a muchas personas, pero a el no…no lo conocía mucho pero sabia que era muy delicado con su olfato, en otras palabras se volvería loco en una florería por las fragancias de las flores, tantos olores combinados en un mismo lugar-¿te puedo ayudar en algo Inuzuka-san?-lo miro curiosa

Kiba: eto…si-respondió-pero solo dime Kiba-dijo avergonzado por tanta formalidad

Ino: esta bien… ¿se te ofrece algo…Kiba-san?-le miro de reojo

Kiba: aun no entiende- pensó cansado- quiero llevarle un ramo de flores a Kurenai-sensei después de la perdida de…-no quiso continuar ya que la sonrisa de la rubia se opaco

Ino: …Asuma-sensei…-continua la oración del Inuzuka- ¿tienes algo en mente?

Kiba: ¿he?...pues estas flores se ven muy lindas-se acerco a un maceta llena de Escabiosas

Ino: valla que casualidad…-dijo acercándose al moreno

Kiba: ¿por que lo dices?-dijo mirando los hermosos ojos de la rubia, luego ladeo la cara sonrojado

Ino: esas son Escabiosas…y significa…viudez y soledad-respondió sin ánimos

Kiba: …-se quedo sin palabras, como pudo pensar darles esas flores a su sensei además para animarle…era un idiota-yo…yo no sabia-dijo triste

Ino: …-lo miro preocupada-esto…no importa cualquiera se equivoca-dijo nerviosa intentando de animarlo- yo…yo espera un momento-entro a la parte trasera de la florería.

Como en 5 minutos Ino salio con un hermoso arreglo floral

Ino: lo siento por acerté esperar kiba-san-dijo dejando el arreglo en la mesa, tenia unas caléndulas, camelias blancas y campanillas

Kiba: yo…-estaba sorprendido que en tan poco tiempo hiciera algo tan asombroso- Ino haces cosas hermosas-aun el asombro no se le pasaba y no despegaba sus ojos del arreglo

Ino: gracias-le sonríe sonrojada por tal halago

Kiba: ino… ¿me puedes enseñar tu arte?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Ino: mi arte… ¿te refieres a las flores?

Kiba: si-afirmo esperando su respuesta

Ino: yo, claro seria un honor-dijo con una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquier chico baboso- pero dime… ¿Por qué quieres aprender?

Kiba: tu arte es hermoso, cosas tan pequeñas como las flores pueden significar cosas tan importantes-dijo mirando el arreglo que realizo la Yamanaka

Ino: …-ino le miro sorprendida, nunca pensó que ese chico pudiera pensar cosas tan hermosas como aquellas palabras- que hermosas palabras kiba-san…-le dijo sonrojada

Kiba: gracias-deja el dinero el la mesa- esto gracias de nuevo por la flores ino-dijo tomando el arreglo y saliendo de la tienda-adiós mañana vendré a la misma hora-le sonríe y sigue caminando

Ino: adiós…-aun seguía mirando la puerta donde el Inuzuka se había ido aun seguía sonrojada, pero la campana la saco de sus pensamientos

Sakura: hola cerda-dijo entrando

Ya paso una semana, kiba iba todos los días a la florería de Ino, quedaron teniéndose mucha confianza, eran buenos amigos. Kiba era sinceramente muy malo en los arreglos florales pero aprender no era el motivo de ir todos los días a la tienda como era al comienzo, el iba para poder estar con Ino le gustaba que le ayudase, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de la rubia. Pero un Sábado paso lo que menos se espero.

Kiba: diablos esta tía se demora demasiado- dijo mirando el reloj de la tienda, el estaba sentado en una silla esperando, la Yamanaka llevaba nada menos que 1 hora atrasada, la campanilla aviso la entrada- joder tía llevas 1 hora atrasa…-no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que Ino lo abrazo-I-Ino…

Ino: ¡kiba estoy tan feliz!-dijo apretándolo contra su pecho- ¡sai me pidió tener una cita con el!-grito emocionada

Kiba: …-esas palabras le llegaron como apuñaladas al corazón- eto…yo felicidades…-dijo ocultando su tristeza soltándose del abrazo- y…cuando será-le pregunto el Inuzuka

Ino: mañana…en la tarde…después del trabajo-chillo emocionada

Kiba: entiendo…mañana debe ser le tengo que decir-dijo secamente- ¿empezamos?-dijo refiriéndose a la flores

Ino: ¡si!-afirmo animada

A la otra mañana Kiba e Ino seguían con las flores, pero Ino se levanto.

Ino: ¡bueno creo que ya es hora!-dijo feliz sacudiéndose y yéndose a lavar las manos

Kiba: si…ya es hora-dijo levantándose y imitando lo que la rubia hacia

Ino: bien me tengo que ir que la pases bien-dijo feliz y dirigiéndose a la salida pero el Inuzuka la tomo de la muñeca- ¿K-kiba que haces?

Kiba: …-no respondía solo miraba los hermosos ojos de la rubia

Ino: Kiba por favor suéltame llegare tarde-le rogó al moreno pero el no obedecía

Kiba: eso espero…-le dijo

Ino: Kiba…-lo mira preocupada- ¿por que…por que haces esto?

Kiba: no quiero que valles a esa cita-le fríamente

Ino: Kiba…yo por favor Sai me espera-le dijo intentando de soltarse

Kiba: ¡no quiero que este con otro, y mucho menos con ese tipo Sai!-le grito

Ino: …-ino se sonrojo mucho al escuchar eso

Kiba: Ino…tu me gustas mucho-los hermosos ojo de Ino se abrieron enormemente y estaba mucho mas aun sonrojada-… ¿Qué dices?-suelta las muñecas de la rubia y entrelaza su fuertes brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella y con una de sus manos acaricia su mejilla derecha

Ino: K-Kiba…-dijo con dificultad y ladeando su cara para que kiba no mirara su sonrojo pero no podía-pero…y Sai…me esta esperan…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que el Inuzuka termino la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con un dulce beso, fue algo torpe pero muy dulce, luego de unos minutos se separaron. La Yamanaka respiraba agitada por la falta de aire con un rindo color carmesí en sus mejillas

Kiba: ¿a quien le importa Sai?-le cuestiono sonriéndole agitado

Ino: …-acaricia suavemente la mejilla del Inuzuka- a mi no…-al decir eso el Inuzuka sonrió triunfal y volvió a besarla de la misma forma tan dulce

Kiba: y pensar que me aburriría estas dos semanas- le comento a la rubia, mientras ella lo abrasaba.


End file.
